


the things we long for

by Anonymous



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Boxer Briefs, Boxers, Come Shot, Dungeon, FUCK, Imagination, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Predator/Prey, Underage - Freeform, Underage Masturbation, Underwear, Underwear Kink, coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Henry Cavill is a bisexual whore
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Payton Moormeier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Anonymous





	the things we long for

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. I don't condone or support the actions that take place. I also don't believe either of the two people mentioned in this fic is portrayed as how they are in real life because its just fiction.
> 
> If you don't like, don't read 
> 
> But if you do, I hope you enjoy it

“Sir, here is a list of popular TikTok stars that requested to collaborate with you.” His manager informed him while handing Henry a sheet of paper. He scanned the list as his manager continued talking. None of the names were familiar to him.  _ That’s because I’m way too old to be joining TikTok. _ Henry thought to himself. 

His manager was the one that suggested he join the app as a fun way to create buzz and connect him with the next generation. Henry agreed and enjoyed it for a few days until his manager started bothering him about doing collabs with some of the more popular users. He wasn’t a huge fan because he had no knowledge on any of them and not any motivation to find out. But alas his manager insisted and Henry decided to give in.

“Please look over that list and let me know by tomorrow who you’d like to partner with, or a few of them.” His manager finished up. Henry just nodded in response as he continued studying the list, hoping to recognize at least one name. His manager left him alone in Henry’s office while Henry pulled out his phone to go find these TikTok pages.

\---

After two hours of scrolling on TikTok and watching countless videos, Henry had decided on who he wanted to collaborate with: Payton Moormeier. The guy was funny, attractive, popular on TikTok and a few other platforms, and, most importantly, he made Henry’s cock rock hard.

Henry Cavill has been fucking since he was in middle school. All throughout middle and high school, he had girl after girl that he fucked and had his way with. He was kind and took care of the girls, treated them right even though his priority was having sex with them. Henry didn’t struggle much when it came to wooing women. When he was a sophomore, he had sex with one girl and not twelve hours later was balls deep in her mother. He regularly had his balls drained.

It wasn’t until college when he discovered he liked fucking men as well. His roommate was complaining one night that he hadn’t sex in months so Henry fucked him in the ass. Both of them woke up that morning straight and his roommate went to sleep with an ass full of come and a new sexuality. Henry also realized he was bisexual. From then on out he had no issue fucking men and women and actively pursued both. And now, Henry really wanted to be balls deep in Payton’s ass.

His cock was already hard underneath his desk where he had been watching the videos in his office. With one hand, he went to find Payton’s TikTok account and with the other, he reached down and squeezed the growing bulge in his slacks. By the time he got back to watching Payton’s videos, Henry’s cock was already throbbing. He unzipped his slacks and pushed down his black Calvin Klein boxer briefs to pull out his thick cock. It had precum leaking generously and Henry welcomed the lubrication it provided. He started his jerking slow and focused his attention back to the video of Payton. 

He was shirtless, his pale slim body exposed on camera for the world to see. His black sweatpants sagged a bit to show off the waistband of his dark blue Jockey boxer briefs. His white beanie showed off just enough of that dark brown hair that made Henry want to pull it. His muscles were small but toned and his nipples sat small and pink atop the boy’s pecs. Henry wanted to bruise his delicate looking frame and cover it with his come. Henry’s cock pulsed at the thought and he pumped quicker up and down his length. He loved watching the boy raise his arms to show off his lightly haired pits. The way Payton rolled his body so effortlessly made Henry salivate and long to be deep inside his tight little ass.

Henry leaned back and closed his eyes as he wanked imagining what he’d do if Payton was in the room with him. He would start by sliding down the boy’s sweatpants and having him dance in just his tight and sexy underwear. Then when Henry couldn’t take it anymore, he would reach out and caress the soft skin of his abs and chest. He would pull Payton onto his lap and lick his chest and neck as he rubbed his hard cock against the boy’s clothed ass. They would grind into one another as Payton moaned in his cute twink voice while Henry explored his body with his hands and licked every inch of Payton he could reach. Finally, when Henry was absolutely aching, he would reach down and tear a hole in his sexy underwear. He would position the head of his cock at the entrance to Payton’s tight virgin boyhole. Staring straight into the boy’s gorgeous eyes, he would push into the tight hole and Payton would moan and shake and beg andー

“Fuck!” Henry grunted as his cock began shooting loads of come all over his desk. Henry kept jerking as he came imagining that he was pumping his load deep into Payton’s body. After quite a few spurts and his desk getting quite messy, he took a deep breath and tucked himself back into his slacks. He immediately picked up his phone, not bothering to wipe the come off his fingers.

  
  


HENRY: I want to collaborate with Payton Moormeier as my first go about and then later on my next options would be Max Dressler and Jackson Felt.

JOHNSON (MANAGER): Sounds good!

Without bothering to clean up, Henry left his office to go prepare for his first partnership.

\---

During the week it took to make all the plans for Payton to fly out to see Henry and the next month it took for the plans to actually come to fruition, Henry jerked off to the sexy twink every single day. A few evenings he even went out and found cute guys and girls that looked similar to Payton to fuck.

But the day had finally arrived for Payton to get to him. Henry was practically buzzing with excitement as finally getting his hands on the boy in the flesh. He had already jerked off once early in the day but that didn’t stop his cock from growing stiff and visible in his slacks. Henry didn’t mind that his cock could clearly be seen. He wanted Payton to see what would eventually be put inside him.

And there he was. Coming from inside the airport was the boy Henry could not stop thinking about. He was wearing a black Nike hoodie and tight grey joggers that showed off the smallest bit of a bulge that made Henry’s mouth water. When they were loading Payton’s luggage into the car, Henry got to see the boy’s ass in his joggers and it took all of Henry’s willpower not to fuck him right there in the airport parking lot. And if Payton noticed Henry’s boner, he did a good job at hiding it because Henry could not tell if the boy was aware.

They made small talk on the way to dinner and never once did Henry’s erection go away. It only got harder and occasionally it would leak a bit of precum. By the end of dinner, Henry started to have a small spot of precum showing in his slacks and he knew that he needed the boy now.

Their driver took them back to Henry's home and then he was dismissed to go home for the night. Henry had already relieved the rest of his staff. He needed the house empty for what he was going to do tonight.

Since it was late Henry feigned being tired and showed Payton to where he would be staying. Henry decided that Payton would be staying in the basement guest room for a few reasons. First of all, the door to that bedroom didn’t have a lock on it. Secondly, the door to get to and from the basement could be locked from either side and the only way to unlock it was to put in the code that only Henry knew. Finally, it was because it was the closest room to the sex dungeon that was also in the basement that Henry had filled with a lot of bondage and bdsm equipment. 

Once Payton was downstairs and had been for awhile, Henry went to the basement and locked the door behind him, sealing the two of them in the basement together. With a few swift rubs to his cock, Henry headed down the stairs to enjoy the prey he had captured….

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I welcome constructive feedback and if you have any suggestions or any thing you'd like to see happen in the future chapters, feel free to drop me a comment. I'd love to hear your ideas and what you'd be interested in reading about!


End file.
